Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy James Learns A Lesson's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's James Learns A Lesson and Other Stories US episodes. James Learns A Lesson and Other Stories *In James Learns A Lesson, James remembers a flashback of himself coming off the rails, wounded, with his freight cars and caboose. As Edward and James, double-headed, coupled up to ten coaches, they set off, after James spills a shower of water on Sir Topham Hatt's nice new hat. After overrunning a platform at the next station, Edward and James go back to let the passengers out. As Thomas and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, leave, Edward and James climb up a hill, and rest at a station, and set off for home. James, after being told that he might get painted blue, collects six coaches, then goes out for a long run, but breaks a hole in one of his coaches, and gets it fixed with a passenger's bootlace. *In Foolish Freight Cars, as Thomas goes by, hauling six freight cars, James, after causing a lot of trouble, comes out of his shed, and picks up nine freight cars and a caboose, but struggles up the hill so fast that he loses his four freight cars and caboose. As Edward arrives with his three coaches, James backs up and collects the four freight cars and caboose that he lost and manages to get up the hill to reach his destination. *In A Proud Day for James, James shunts four of Gordon's coaches for Wil Nor Wester, and after Gordon couples up and departs, James heads back to work by shunting some freight cars into their proper sidings and fetching some other coaches for another train. When Gordon talks about being switched off the main line onto the loop and going all round and back again, James decides to take Gordon's Wil Nor Wester out for a run, and after he takes the four coaches to the end of the line, James hurries back and meets Gordon, who is shunting six freight cars and caboose together. When Gordon gives his freight cars a bump, he and James with the Wil Nor Wester set off. *In Thomas and the Conductor, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel arrive at a station, only for Henry with his three coaches to arrive late. *In Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, go fishing, just to ignore advice from James the Red Engine, who is hauling his eight freight cars and caboose, that he was hauling in James in a Mess. *In Terence the Tractor, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel meet a tractor named Terence, who has splendid catterpilas to plow fields. As Thomas wears a blue snowplough, he shakes and bangs it so hard that he manages to damage it, before he crashes into a large snowdrift, only for Terence to rescue him and his coaches. *In Thomas and Bertie's Great Race, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel meet Bertie, who challenges them to a race. As Thomas and his coaches race at a high speed, they stop to let off passengers, and arrive at a station to take on more water, only to let James go by with his three coaches, boxvan, and caboose, before setting off, and beating Bertie at the end of the line. Note * Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. * Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. * James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy